


Aid of the Enemy

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been aiding the Avengers and Thor wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aid of the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers

The battle was over but Thor wanted answers. He used Mjolnir to fly him into Loki and two of them through a wall of a building. He winced as he remembered that Midgardians tended to frown on the destruction of buildings. Still, he grabbed his brother and pressed him against the nearest non-broken wall. Dust from the broken wall for a moment obstructed his view but it cleared.

"What is your plan? Why have you helped us?" Thor asked suspiciously. Loki broke out of his grip looked around the building interior. They appeared to be in an office building that either had been evacuated during the fight or the people were hiding from the two gods. Loki looked down at his fingernail as if he was bored.

"Loki!" Thor yelled and Loki glanced up like he had just remembered that he was there. Thor growled he hated when his brother did things like that.

"What? Oh I had nothing better to do." he said. Thor looked at his brother incredulously, he didn't understand him. First he had tried to rule Midgard and now the last three times the Avengers had banded together to face threats, Loki had joined them to take on such threats. He had even saved Clint's life once.

This had to be part of trick, a plan of his brother's. But he honestly for the life of him couldn't think of how Loki could use this to his advantage. He was helping them save people. Even if he was a bit more violent than S.H.I.E.L.D usually allowed them to be. Although he had the feeling that Fury didn't mind since he wasn't actually responsible for his brother and that way the villains did not come back to cause havoc.

"Please just tell me." Thor pleaded. A small part of him hoped that maybe his brother had finally given up on his poisonous dream and was now fighting the good fight like the humans said. The bigger part of him thought that this had to be a trap. Loki looked at him sharply.

"I was bored Thor. This planet's idea of entertainment is ghastly." He said sounded affronted.

"I don't know some of it is good." Thor said thinking about movies like the Gladiator, Black Hawk Down. Saving Private Ryan and Frozen.

"Well if you'd rather I can switch sides, help your opponents." Loki said with a shrug like it didn't really matter to him either way. Thor stared at his brother and still didn't understand what he could be pulling. But the last thing in the world he wanted to do was have Loki start helping the bad guys they went up against.

"No I would not rather." Thor said quickly. Loki smirked at him.

"Well if that's all I have to go." he said looking at his nails again.

"Loki is this is part of trap I'll-" he didn't get a chance to say what he would do before his brother disappeared from before his eyes.

Loki didn't like to admit he was wrong especially to other people. Even if he knew he was wrong or had made a mistake, he had only apologized when made to. He refused to say he was sorry, or that he regretted his actions. Besides people had never taken him at his word anyways. Calling him liar, or words smith. Granted they weren't wrong. Loki could spin such marvelous words of apology and yet not mean a single word of it. As a result people always responded better with actions with him. When Loki had turned Thor's cape pink he had apologized by summoning desert from the kitchen for him with magic. When he had lost Thor's favorite ball he had made him a new one that had a special spell on it that made it send out a ringing sound if it got too far from Thor so that he wouldn't lose it. Besides the Midgardians said that actions speak louder than words.

A few months ago Loki had come to the conclusion that evil wasn't nearly as fun as he had thought it was beforehand. Ruling for two months on Asgard had been boring for him so he had come to earth and found himself still bored. He had considered for awhile throwing himself back into crime but in the end had decided against it since he had grown to dislike it while in Asgardian prison. So now he was showing them by his actions that he no longer intended to do evil. Even if he wouldn't admit that was the reason. Besides it was fun to see them try to figure out his motives.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Made because I don't really see Loki as the type to apologize or even admit when he's done something wrong.


End file.
